Unoyatōme
Forms of Unoyatōme 'As a country ' Unoyatōme '(ウノヤトオメ) is a fictional Minecraft country stuck to Guildcraft Creative. It only has 1 city and 2 towns. 'Government 'Economy' 'Population' 'Transportation' For public transport such as trains, trams and buses, visit Unoyatōme Transportation. History Originally, it was planned that about 50 cities will be made. Then, became 20 cities, then became areas of a city, then became 10 areas. Due to the reset of majority of plots in Guildcraft Creative, the country only consits of Yoshono City with 4 areas, seperate 1 town and 3 subsurban towns. They are: #Yoshono City ##Senji ##Ariyokorisoume ##Uoni ##Tabenika #Somuyamanomachi #Kawanogomachi #Umazanomachi 'As a Discord Server' Unoyatōme (ウノヤトオメ) is a Discord server that practices different traditions and has a unique way of handling. People here practice love and respect for other people, as people here came from different sides of the Internet. It started as Team Krazu on 2016, on the same year it changed into Team Kruzijnerst. On 2017, it changed into HaParaKai (ハパラカイ). A new server was created just to preserve the old server. It was really strict and different from the server now. On the second quarter of 2018, the server was replaced by the same server itself except it's separate. It changed a lot. The server brought people who doesn't have a place to talk in much in the server itself. On October 4, 2018, the server name changed into Unoyatōme. 'Server Holidays' Staff On November 6, 2018, after the inactivity of Jovik, the server was mostly dead. He then seperated the staff for more chances of greater ideas. However, not much participated. Due to this, discussions were not active. 'As a xat.com groupchat' On November 10, 2018, Bagas founded the Unoyatōme xat.com branch (Also known as Unoyatōme xat.com Groupchat and simply Unoyatōme.) The first 3 people are known to each other. Staff As a 5ch.net message wall On November 21, 2018, Jovik thought of making a message wall for Unoyatōme for people wanting to be annonymous and/or not wanting to make an account. This idea came from him watching the TV series Densha Otoko (電車男) on November 18, 2018 as Atsushi Itō (known as Tsuyoshi Yamada (山田剛司) in the film and Densha Otoko in the Internet in the film) renting a message board for single men. The website in this movie was 2ch.net, as it was released in 2005. However on December 1, 2018, the idea was canceled as of the realization that 5ch is not a site for servers and it is for topics. Due to this, Jovik planned of making a program similar to the site. As an u'ch message wall On November 29, 2018, Jovik planned of programming u'ch in Visual Basic. It was planned that Unoyatōme would be one of the first and original textboards on it. Staff Foreign relations Unoyatōme in the form of a country is inside Orthexa. On the fourth quarter of 2018, the whole Unoyatōme area will just be in Orthexa as Somuyamanomachi will be converted to a full-Unoyatōme area, as of right now it is known as a Unoyatōme area however it is inside Guildcraft Creative. Notable people Future plans Division of Unoyatōme in Internet places On January 9, 2019, it was planned that Unoyatōme would be seperated into different groups depending on its style. People could join other ones, if they are qualified for the style of the part. The following planned as of now are: Unoyatōme-Yoshono (ウノヤトオメ•ヨショノ) The main one, with an old-style community feeling and a feeling of relaxation according to Jov. Unoyatōme-Guildcraft (ウノヤトオメ•ギイドクラフト) The original Unoyatōme that was formed from 2017-2018, mostly from Guildcraft. Unoyatōme-Unnamed 1 For the style of community of the server Jov founded on 2016 in Discord History External links See also * Communist Party of Unoyatōme - a communist party that was founded by Bagas. Category:Unoyatōme Category:Jov's Stuff